Over (Chapter 6)
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the talk page. Descent into Darkness Conna hung from the balcony railing, helplessly. The dark railing was slowly shaping, and Conna knew it was too high. There was no escape. Due to his lack of hope. He did the only thing he could. He began to sing. Fight for your values and fight for you friends Fight through this blind fight for the light at the end. Through the age of the dragon the people will talk, of the day they were saved by a hero, named Hawk. Come take a seat and I will research you a tale, of bold adventures spanning both sides of the vale, I knew a champion we traveled far and wide, We saw so many wonders, rolling side by side In the streets of Qurqwan we rolled out to those in need, Word had spread so quickly of dealings and or deads! Fight for your values and fight for you friends Fight through this blind fight for the light at the end. Through the age of the dragon the people will talk, of the day they were saved by a hero, named Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk. Into the deepest roads we ventured in the black, If we had only known what we were bringing back, We fought the fire of every temper, every mage, Caught in the crossfire of the politics and rage, Had to pull some strings to get them off each other's backs, There was a much greater danger, waiting to attack! Fight for your values and fight for you friends Fight through this blind fight for the light at the end. Through the age of the dragon the people will talk, of the day they were saved by a hero, named Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk. Just a lonely refugee our champion arrived, Round up to everystayed to Qurqwan buzzing hive, Rose above the poverty and rose above the pain, My friend became the saviour of the white city of chains! Fight for your values and fight for you friends Fight through this blind fight for the light at the end. Through the age of the dragon the people will talk, of the day they were saved by a hero, named Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk, Hawk. ---- This song is written by Miracle of Sound ---- Conna heard footsteps coming up the stone pathway. He looked down to a sight of relief. "Conna?" Skip said "Hi uncle Skip" Conna replied "Can you get a ladder?" "Yes! Right away!" "The biggest one you can find." Skip goes on his phone, and calls up some people. A group of people, followed by Brandi and Nicole came running with a ladder to help him down, which succeeded. "Thank you, uncle Skip" Conna said "Your very welcome! If you need anything, just tell me, okay?" said Skip Skip and the men leave, and Brandi and Nicole run up to Conna. "Are you alright?" Brandi asked "You must have been hanging there for ages!" Nicole stated. "I'm alright" Conna replied "But listen, we have a problem." "What's that?" Nicole asked. "There is a vampire in that building!" "A vampire?!" Both Nicole and Brandi exclaimed. "Yes" "Then why hasn't it attacked everyone?" Brandi asked. "I saw he couldn't go in the sunlight." "Oh yeah!" Nicole remembered "There was a girl called Makoto looking for you." "Where?!" Conna asked. "At your front door." "I need to go! See you soon." Conna runs across the town to his house, where he sees Makoto outside. He walked towards Makoto, who stood up. "Greetings, Conna" Makoto said. "Hello, Makoto" Conna replied "Long time no see?" "Yes" "So listen, there is a guy here who torments me, Chaz McFreely. I need you to give me some advice and help." "I can do so. Where does he live? I must meet him and investigate." "That house over there." "Okay, I will see you soon. I will try to meet him." "Thanks Makoto." Makoto started walking up the white pathway, towards Chaz's house. Chaz secretly followed in the bushes, following Makoto. Conna just spotted him. "What are you up to now, Chaz?" Conna started following Chaz without being seen. Category:Over Chapters